Sweet Destruction to you, Lover's Love
by Pansito
Summary: . Panic channel . PANIC ch . Es el cumpleaños de Meguru.... tsubasa x takumi tara x takumi...tsubasa trama algo nada bueno... , NADA bueno... lo que le va a costar poco a poco la vida a los panic...Un fic de ... yo
1. Chapter 1

_**Lover's destruction + "Sweet Destruction to you, lover's love..." + more deeper.. torture... + by Kyobi + Open doors... a long way + Enjoy... +**_

Tara toco la puerta del apartamento.

"hola..." dijo timidamente, sin hacer movimiento algunno, a Takumi, quien agarro a tara de un hombro y lo metio dentro del apartamento.

"hola!" dijo tara una vez dentro del apartamento.

Takumi llevo a tara a su habitacion, donde se encontro con una no muy agradable sorpresa.

"hajimemashiteee..."

"...Yuusuke..."

"Hey, no me mires asi...soy un invitado, no vine a invadir el hogar de tu novio, hahahaha"

"...unn..."

"bien, vamos?" pregunto Takumi con voz de liderazgo.

"hai!" dijeron Tara y Yuusuke en coro.

Takumi lidero la fila de musicos que lo seguia, y bajaron las escaleras del departamento, para llegar al metro. Takumi se acerco a comprar los tickets, mientras tara miraba de reojo la sucia mirada de Yusuke a Takumi.

"huh?" yusuke percibio la mirada de tara. "...te prepocupa lo que pueda pasarle esta noche a tu novio?...heh" dicho esto, yusuke siguio a takumi al metro que llegaba. Tara quedo unos momentos refleccionando...no estaria hablando de... el...y takumi...? no era una sospecha muy extraña, yusuke habia visto de manera muy extraña a su reemplazante en la banda...

"tara-chann?" takumi desperto de sus pensamientos a tara, quien al responder al su llamado, se encontro con el dulce rostro de takumi tan solo a unos centimetros de distancia... debia cuidarlo mas que nada en el mundo ahora que yuske parecia estar a su siga...quien sabe que podria pasar esta noche...

...subieron al metro...no se cruzo ninguna palabra hasta el final del recorrido. Tara no pudo dejar de pensar en takumi, y todo a lo que pudo haberse referido yusuke, aunque la repuesta era clara, insistia en omitir esa explicacion.

...Bajaron del metro... caminaron 2 cuadras hasta un gran edificio, lugar donde se llevaria a cabo la fiesta.

"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MEGURUUUU-CCHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN" ...Takumi saludo..muy alegremente a meguru,sacando de su mochila un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

"mouu, tara-kun...takumi-chan..." meguru se reucpero de la sorpresa, y recibio el regalo, viendo tras tara y Takumi, a Yusuke. "HAJIMEMASHITE, YUSUKE-KUN!" meguru recibio a yusuke con gran sorpresa e hiso pasar a los tres invitados.

Rapidamente tomaron sus lugares en el agreabable ambiente de fiesta que habia en el lugar...estaba algo oscuro, con la unica iluminacion de las luces de la pista de baile, y una tenue luz proveniente de la zona del bar. Takumi examino el lugar con la mirada antes de hacer algun movimiento, y rapidamente corrio a saludar a Touru, primo de Meguru, Con quien takumi habia compartido un par de cursos en la escuela. Yusukefue a pedir una cerveza en el bar, y luego se dirigio a una de las mesas a observar cada movimiento de Takumi con todo detalle...tenia un par de asuntos pendientes con el amante de ese chico, y luego, seria suyo.  
Tara, por su parte, hiso un gran esfuerso para no pensar en la pocision estrategica que habia tomado Yusuke, y busco algo de entretencion, tratando de encontrar a Meguru.

"Tara?" Tara se dio la vuelta al oir su nombre."hi-hoo, tara-chaaan!" Kana saludo a tara mostrando una tierna sonrisa.

"mou..." Tara saludo con una sonrisa satisfecha a kana, y tomaron lugar en una estrategica pocision, con plena vista hacia la mesa de yusuke y a la mesa de takumi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"...solo prometan que sera su asunto, no deben involucrarme en esto. entendido?" yusuke miro a los tipos amenazadoramente, esperando una respuesta ante eso.

"por supuesto, genio, para eso nos pagas" dijo uno de los tipos, quien fumaba pacientemente su cigarrillo mientras contaba un fajo de billetes... "alguna indicacion especial?"

"ok... luego de dejarlos, tienen libertad para tomar uno de sus autos...obtenganlo como les de la gana. Saldran de la ciudad, y les recomendaria no volver en un buen tiempo, uno de estos tiene una buena red de amigos yakuzas" yusuke aparto los billetes de la mirada del tipo. "entendido?" los 3 tipos asintieron.

"tenemos otra alternativa de escape?" Yusuke omitio la pregunta del tipo mas alto...

"...bien...a EL... pueden hacerle lo que les de la gana...al resto pueden divertirse de cualquier manera con ellos, pero asustenlos, no los maten, heh...no sere buen niño esta vez"  
Yusuke devolvio el dinero al jefe de los tipos, y tomo rumbo al edificio nuevamente.

"entonces..." el tipo del cigarro de guardo los billetes.

"a trbajar...es pago por adelantado... ya no podemos detenernos a pensar lo que haremos, si no que hacer el trabajo lo mas rapido posible y largarnos de aqui..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Takumi vio a yusuke entrar por la puerta principal, y se acerco a averiguar la razon.

"nee...yusuke-kun, que hacias afuera?"

"...hmmm...compraba cigarrillos"

owari chapter 1

...in way to continue...

...Kyobi-kun


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lover's destruction + "Sweet Destruction to you, lover's love..." + 2nd chapter + by Kyobi + Enjoy ... +_**

Tara dejo de hablar abruptamente, recordando que debia cuidar de Takumi. Kana advirtio la preocupacion en el rostro de Tara y anmbos dirigieron una atenta mirada hacia la mesa de Takumi. Takumi estaba solo, Yusuke habia desaparecido hacia un buen rato, y ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta. Kana hiso el primer movimiento, y se dirijio a la mesa de Takuumi, seguido por Tara.

"el considerado de yusuke-kun te dejo esperando?"

"...iieeee...yusuke-kun se fue hace ya un rato"

"vaya...no sabes cuanto me alegro" agrego tara integrandose en la mesa.

"neeehh... no se que tinen en contra del pobre yusuke-kun, es buen chico, y es agradable tambien..." señalo takumi bebiendo un poco de lo que parecia ser un trago bastante producido.

"heh, realmente no sabes cuanto NO lo conoces..." dijo kana examinando con la mirada el vaso de takumi.

"chicos, va quedando muy poca gente...tsubasa nunca llego...y yusuke?" Meguru llego con una targeta de flicitaciones en un mano, y con un gorrito de cumpleaños sobre su cabeza.

"...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, mister desaparecido" dijo kana arrojando a meguru a un asiento.

"heh, lo siento, chicos, pero habia bastante gente que me arrastraba de un lado a otro..."

"heh, nadie te culpa, meguru-chan!" kana paso un brazo al rededor de meguru y tara siguio el mismo ejemplo con takumi. "ahora..." kana se detubo al escuchar un sonidito desde los bolsillos de meguru.

"ups..." mguru saco de su bolsillo un manojo muñequitos, adornos, y otros colgantes adjuntos a su kietai, fijandose en especial en su tamagotchi..."ohh..." meguru apreto un par de botones y guardo nuevamente su manojo de muñequitos a su bolsillo, dejando en incognita lo que habia hecho con su tamagotchi."lo siento..."meguru solto una risita nerviosa y miro a su alrededor...

luego de unos segundos de desconcierto y una risita general, kana continuo la conversacion. Varios invitados se fueron acercando la mesa para despedire y retirarse, no sin antes dar muchas felicitaciones a Meguru, y a los demas como banda.

"creo que ya son los unicos que quedan ahi dentro"

"alguna idea?"

"esperar...informale al paranoico ese que ya comenzaremos" el otro tipo saco su kietai y marco un numero de telefono conocido.

Meguru dio una vuelta mas por el edificio para asegurare de que todo estaba bien, y luego salio a reunirse con los demas.

"todo bien?" pregunto takumi al ver a meguru salir.

"si, perfecto" Meguru dio una mirada a travez de la calle...estaba total y completamente desierta a exepcion de los panic...luego dirigio una mirada a tara...qun habia estado demaciado serio para ser una fiesta, y aun mas serio, para ser EL.

"tara-kun?"

"huh?" respondio saliendo de sus pensamientos...no podia dejar de pensar en lo sospehoso que se habia comportado yusuke esa noche.

"todo bien?" repitio meguru, esta vez hacia tara.

"ho...si, si..." respondio. Kana miro a Tara, y luego se dio la vuelta a ver a Takumi. Takumi iba en direccion a un asiento de la calle, sacndo unos cigarros y ofreciendolos a kana, quien ya estaba instalado en el asiento. Meguru camino hacia ellos dejando a tara unos metros tras el asiento.

-WHAAH!- se escucho un golpe seco desde el lugar donde se encontrba tara, y antes de saber nada, takumi fue atrapado con una llave por uno de los tipos, Meguru rapidamente levanto del asiento, pero otro tipo mas alto, lo golpeo con un bat de baseball, y cayo al suelo confundido. Takumi miro la escena, tratando de patear al tipo que lo sujetaba, la presion comenzaba a asfixiarlo. sin resultado, Takumi advirtio que Tara estaba en el suelo sin emitir movimiento alguno. Kana estaba atrapado en el suelo bajo el peso de un tercer tipo, este le estaba clavando la punta del pie en la espalda.

Takumi comenzo a desesperarse, y logro patear al tipo que lo asfixiaba, pegandole en una zona no muy comoda. Takumi aprovecho para irse contra el tipo con el bat, quien tenia a meguru del mismo modo que el otro tipo tenia a kana. Takumi lo empujo con fuerza, haciendolo caer a un lado, dejando libre a meguru, quien rapidamente se levanto del suelo hacia kana.

"takumi, corre!" dijo meguru topandose con el tipo de takumi, quien saco una navaja de su bolsillo, y lo atrapo de la misma manera que a Takumi, esta vez amenazando con la navaja.

"si alguno de ustedes se mueve, este tipito se muere, entienden?" el tipo de la navaja sonrio satisfecho con las miradas de desesperacion de todos. "bien...muy bien!... QUE DEM-!" el tipo cayo al suelo miteriosamente. Meguru aprovecho para levantarse y vio a Tara levantandose del suelo lo mas rapido que su cabeza le permitio.

"TARA!" Meguru se acerco rapidamente a tara y lo ayudo a levantarse."estas bien?"

"hhmmm..."una respusta no muy convinsente... "wah!" Tara recibio una cortada del tipo de la navaja, y meguru intento quitarsela. Kana estaba en el suelo, amarrado con una gruesa cuerda al asiento, mientras el tipo sacaba un par de pelotas de ping-pong de su bolsito, y se la metia en la boca, sellandola con cinta adesiva. Una vez desocupado, se levanto, y miro a kana desde las alturas, pateandolo un par de veces antes de dejarlo.

"HEY! Oka y el bastardito lolita desaparecieron!" comunico el tipo de la navaja tratando de quitarse a meguru y Tara de encima.

"Voy por ellos?" pregunto el otro tipo.

"mejor ayudame, quieres"  
El tipo obedecio, y se fue contra tara, recordando el bat que estaba cerca de kana. Tara vio sus intenciones, y corrio hacia el bat, atrapandolo primero, y sin dentenerse a pensarlo, golpeo al tipo como pudo. El tipo quedo semi nokeado en el suelo, mientras tara aprovechaba la oportunidad de liberar las manos de kana. Kana se levanto, y corrio a ayudar a meguru. Tara quedo mirando algo mareado, y sin darse cuenta, recibio un golpe en el estomago, que lo hiso caer, por el tipo, que habia tomado el bat para continuar el ataque.

"Se acabo el juego, niñito, ahora vamos a empesar en serio" El tipo del bat corrio hacia meguru y le dio un golpe en la nuca. Meguru quedo aturdido ahi parado, y el tipo le aplico el metodo de la pelotita de ping-pong...

"hehe... comenzo la fiesta"

owari chapter 2

...so sweet...

Kyobi.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lover's destruction + "Sweet Destruction to you, lover's love..." + Chapter 3 WTF+ by Kyobi + goodbye hide Museum... home of the broken dreams + Enjoy!... +_**

Kana retrocedio instintivamente al ver al tipo golpeando a meguru, mientras el otro tipo lo sujetaba. Tara estaba tirado junto al asiento sin poder pararse de ahi. Kana trato de pasar desapersibido y se dirigio a donde estaba tara.

"puedes levantarte?"

"uuhh..." kana ayudo a tara, a levantarse nuevamente, y antes de levantar del todo a Tara, recibio un golpe por la espalda. El otro tipo amarro a meguru del asiento como a kana anteriormente, y miro a Tara sin acomplejarse demaciado.

"tu no huiras corriendo o si? "Tara miro al tipo con rencor mientras se burlaba de el"...hahaha.. no...contigo nos divertiremos mas tarde, para la audiencia, bastardito...hahaha" El otro tipo dejo a kana amarrado donde inicialmente estaba.

"mira eso... oka trajo al bastardito lolita" Todos dieron una mirada curiosa hacia la direccion de donde venia el tipo que suponia llamarse Oka. Traia a Takumi, al parecer inconciente, arrastrandolo por el cuello de la camiza, cual maletin. Tara miro shockeado tal espantosa escena, emitiendo un pequeño quejido que mas parecia ser algo asi como un lamento, Kana volteo a ver a tara, dandose cuenta de que habia palidecido bruscamente, a juzgar por su mirada, por Takumi. El tipo Oka tiro a takumi sobre Kana y Meguru, quienes miraron paralizados a Takumi.

"Ahora si,bastardito...ho, no te gusta que te llamemos asi?... que mal, que mal..." dijo el tipo de la navaja, quien parecia ser el lider de todo esto.

Tara los miro friamente..."...van a decirnos cual es la gran idea?... si quisieran matarnos ya lo habrian hecho, y si quisieran robarnos...pues..." Tara habia hablado... sorprendiendo y asustando a la vez a sus amigos, dando la imprecion de que se estaba comenzando a volver loco.

"he... eres valiente, bastardito" el tipo de la navaja miro suciamente a Tara y se le acerco violentamente, para tocar "casualmente" sus partes. " ves esto?" saca un fajo de billetes de su bolsillo tracero. "se llama dinero...y hay gente que esta dispesto a pagarlo por esto..." el tipo sonrio y golpeo a Tara donde anteriormente lo habia golpeado el tipo del bat. Takumi comenzo a recuperar la conciencia, y se retiro de Kana y Meguru, siendo atrapado de inmediato por el tipo Oka.

"por ordenes superiores, tenemos que darte un mejor trato que a los demas niñatos esos...tienes suerte, hahaha" el tipo se burlo de takumi mientras le amarraba laas muñecas al asiento, esta vez sin pelotita de ping-pong, para hacer mas "amena" su estadia que a los demas. Takumi quedo junto Kana, observando confunfido lo que estaba pasando.

"ven aca, pequeño estorbo" el tipo de la navaja agarro a Tara de la camiza, y lo, literalmente, arrastro al frente de su "audiencia", como buscando la mejopr manera de sacarle un grito a Tara, lo cual no logro.

"ahora si... el espectaculo va a comenzar... heh...dinos lolita,como te gustaria ver a tu lindo bastardito?"

"vamos,como te gustaria verlo?... en un hospital?... o en un funeral?" Takumi no fue capaz de decir nada al respecto, mas que un extraño gemido lleno de furia y angustia.

"...uuummm...eso no me dice mucho...heh... y bien..." el tipo miro a Tara "neee...por que esa carita?...sabes?... no estas nada mal para jugar contigo un poco...no creen, chicos? "pregunto a los panic, quienes miraban espantados, si poder hacer movimiento alguno por las amarras y las amenasas de los otros dos tipos. Tara lanzo una aterradora aterradora asesina al tipo, quien instintivamente retrocedio unos pasos. Al darsecuenta de su propia reaccion, el tipo miro con odio a Tara y le dio un golpe con el puño, en la cabeza.

"QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES, HE?.. PEQUEÑO BASTARDITO!" otro golpe... esta vez en el pecho, dejando a tara sin aire por unos momentos...

"HMP!" uno de los 2 tipos que custodiaban a sus "victimas", cayo inconciente tras un golpe por la espalda. Takumi aprovecho la oportunidad para distraer al jefe con llamados e insultos, intentando alejarlo lo mas posible de Tara, mientras el otro tipo "socorria" al recien atacado.

"Ya me hartaste, niñita, ven aca... quieres acompañar a tu novio, quieres o no? QUIERES!"el tipo tomo a pateo a takumi como a una piedra en el camino, y luego rompio la cuerda que lo mantenia sujeto para arrastrarlo hasta Tara, no sin antes atontarlo con un golpe en la cabeza.

"Tara..." el tipo arrojo a takumi junto a tara, mientras aseguraba que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse de ahi, utilizando las cuerdas que corto de Takumi, para poder luego ir a ver que ocurria con los otros tipos...

"...NI...!" Tsubasa dio un gran empujon al jefe... el habia liberado a kana y a meguru, quienes estaban tratando contra los otros tipos, y ahora liberaria a tara y takumi. "en cuanto los suelte, correremos..." Tsubasa salvador estaba cortando la cuerda con la navaja que habia quitado al tipo cuando estaba desprevenido...

"ah?... HEY, PEQUEÑO ESTUPIDO, QUE CREES QUE HACES!" el jefe fue a contra ellos, justo en el momento en que tsubasa logro soltar a Tara y takumi, elos habian salido corriendo como pudieron, mientra tsubasa recibia el ataque del tipo. Meguru y kana vieron que ya era hora de largarse de ahi, y corrieron a liberar a tsubasa.

"hey, tipo tonto, miraa... estamos aqui, libres, y podemos golpearte!" grito kana distrayendo al tipo, entoces meguru tomo la oportunidad y agarro a tsubasa de una mano para salir corriendo de ese lugar mientras sacaba su kietai de su bolsillo para llamar a la policia.

el tipo quedo ahi parado mirando su escape...al no ver movimiento alguno de su jefe, los otros tipos no hisieron nada al respecto..." esos... ya me tienen harto... "el tipo tomo algo del bolso donde llevaban sus "insrumentos"..."en fin... que mas da si mueren... el dinero de que nos sirve si nos arrestan..."...

Takumi llevaba a tara a un paso no muy rapido, de manera que kana, meguru y tsubasa los alcanzaron rapidamente...

"... no nos siguen..." diciendo esto, kana se acerco a Tara. "estas bien?"

"hhhmmmmm..." ... fue la gran respuesta de Tara...

Dos disparos escucho Tara, y eso fue lo ultimo que supo...

...owari...

...Kyobi.


End file.
